Distributor God
by Shadow Labrys
Summary: For months, Noire and the other CPUs have been detecting random strange readings all across Gamindustri. When Noire detects it again, she goes to find it with Uni before it disappears again. Though they didn't expect to find some random... person? OC/Harem.


In Lastation's Basilicom the Nation's CPU Candidate, Uni, quickly walked down the hallway to see her sister, Noire, about something very important. She carefully carried a small stack of papers that she showed her strange readings that would appear around every month. "Seriously? What are these readings?" Uni said to herself as she finally arrived at her sister's office. She knocked on the door before entering and she found Noire working at her desk.

"Uni? What is it?" Noire asked.

"I've got more readings on that strange energy again."

"Really? Let me see." Uni walked over to Noire's desk and placed the stack of papers down while Uni handed the paper. Just like last time they detected it, it had appeared all over Gamindustri in different locations, but this time it appeared somewhere in Lastation.

"Weird... What is this?"

"I don't know," Uni said.

"What's with this massive amount of Share Energy we keep detecting?"

"I don't know, but it's moving towards Planeptune."

"It is. Histoire must like has detected it by now. If we move now, we can look for it ourselves." Noire said as she stood from her desk. "Uni, can you tell Kei to take over for me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good. When you're done with that try to catch up, okay?"

"Yes, I'll be quick!"

* * *

 _ **Planeptune**_

Nepgear sat in her room tinkering with the Neptune Robot that been working on for a year. Nepgear put down her tools as she finished the robot, but she was missing one crucial component. All it was missing was the AI component so that it can act more like Neptune. "I wish I knew how to make a proper AI."

"Nepgear? Are you there?" A voice called out from outside her door that belonged to the Basilicom's Oracle, Histoire.

"Oh! Histoire!" Nepgear got up from her workstation and quickly walked over to the door to answer it. Once she opened the door she was greeted by the Oracle.

"Nepgear, have you seen Neptune anywhere?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, I just picked up on strange readings of Share Energy. I wanted to have Neptune check up on it."

"Oh, I don't know where she is. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I can go in her stead if you want."

"That would great. I'm a little tied up at the moment. If I wasn't I would investigate it myself."

"Alright! Where am I going?"

"East of here, near the border to Lastation."

"Roger that! I'll head there right away!" Nepgear said as she prepared to leave, but Histoire's voice stopped her.

"There's another reason why I wanted to investigate the strange source of Share Energy."

"Okay, what?"

"I sensed something very... familiar. I could barely sense it because it was so close to the Share energy."

"Hm, something familiar? Okay! I'll check it out!"

"Good. Thank you, Nepgear. And I'm sorry for bothering you while you were busy... with that." Histoire said as she stared at the Neptune robot.

"It's okay! I'm glad I can help!" Nepgear jogged out of the room leaving Histoire by herself

* * *

 _ **Lastation Border**_

Near the cliff side of the mountains near Lastation, Noire flew around looking for the source of the massive Share Energy. Even before she got even near the last known location, she could feel all the Share Energy. It astounded her that she only started detecting something this great recently. Whatever it was, she needed to find out what it is before anyone else finds out. After slowly flying around the area a voice from behind her caught her attention. She looked back to see that it was her sister who had finally caught up. "Noire! I'm here now."

"Good... Uni, you can feel it too, right?"

"Yes... so many Shares... It's so weird."

"Yes. There's so much of it I can't even find the exact location. We're just gonna have to fly around until we can feel it get stronger.

"Right!" Uni said.

* * *

Elsewhere, it took a while, but Nepgear was able to reach Lastation's border. While she flew across the air, thoughts on the CPUs of Lastation came across her mind. "I wonder if Noire and Uni know about this?" Nepgear said to herself. Shortly after she noticed a black dot in the sky from far away. Wondering what it could be, so Nepgear decided to fly after it to find out. The more and more she got closer to the black dot, she noticed it was a person, to be more specific, Noire. Somebody else flew after Noire in a hurry which she could only guess was Uni. Just as Nepgear was about to approach them a sudden massive wave of Share Energy washed over her.

"What the goodness?! What was that?!" She looked around to find the source, but couldn't really tell what could emit such a strong amount of Shares. Just as Nepgear was about to give up, she noticed Noire and Uni fly off somewhere in a hurry. Thinking that they know where it was coming from Nepgear decided to follow them.

Along with a rocky path, a person in grey hooded robes walked down the path to Planeptune's borders. Along with the person, a book with a tiny young blonde girl sitting on top of it floated beside them. The person in robes carried a bag filled with games.

"Are you sure this such a good idea?" Asked the blonde girl.

"It's fine, Histoire."

"It's a thing going to Lastation, but we're going to Planeptune. What if we run into someone who knows me."

"We're just gonna have to be careful."

"What if we run into one of the CPUs?"

"Then... uh..." Unknown to them, the Lastation CPUs landed behind them. Noire looked around wondering where it could be coming from, but nothing gave it away. The only thing she could find was this strange person... and Histoire?

"Histoire? What are you doing here?" Noire asked as Uni landed next to her.

Histoire looked back in panic as she stared at the two Lastation CPUs. The person shakily turned towards Noire, but she couldn't see any facial features due to the hood but was only able to tell they have pale blue hair. "Oh, no. It's Noire!" Noire heard the person whisper and she could tell from the tone of that person's voice had a feminine tone to it.

"I told we should have just went back," Histoire whispered.

"Don't tell me..." The person dug around in their robe and pulled out a crystal that glowed dimly. "Oh man, it ran out."

Just behind Noire and Uni, Nepgear had landed and she instantly recognized Histoire. "Histoire? What are you doing here?"

"That's what I asked," Noire said.

"What should I do?" Histoire whispered.

"Just act like yourself and pretend you know them."

"Aw, yes... Nepgear. I've just... decided to go for a walk."

"A walk? But you told me you were too busy so asked me to check something out."

"O-Oh..."

"Wait a minute." Nepgear noticed something was off about Histoire, but couldn't quite figure out what it was until now. The colour of her clothes was different than before. Instead of the purple dress, she would usually wear was now grey and anything that resembled Planeptune was gone and was replaced with grey. "Your clothes are different now."

"Enough about that!" Noire shouted. "What about her! She's giving off so much Share Energy! What gives!"

Before Noire could question her further, the mysterious girl grabbed Histoire's book and took off running while Histoire held down her skirt. "Hey, wait! Come back here!" Noire yelled as she gave chase while Uni and Nepgear decided to follow. The chase didn't last long as they come to a dead end which was a cliff leading down to a ravine.

"Who are you?" Noire said as she walked closer to her.

"Uh, um..." The mysterious girl tried to say something, but couldn't quite find the right words. She didn't realize how close Noire was and she felt her hood get yanked down. She looked right at Noire in surprise and what shocked Noire was the fact that this person's eyes had a power button symbol on her grey eyes just like how a CPU's eyes were when they transformed.

"Now tell me! Who are you!" Noire demanded.

The moment Noire said that the mysterious girl started to twitch a little which weirded Noire out a little. Shortly after, she started to hear the faint sound of static and suddenly the girl's eyes went blank and emotionless. The mysterious girl's voice was changed from a feminine voice to a robotic voice. "Command accepted. Beginning introduction."

"Huh?"

"I was created by a True Goddess many, many years ago in order to watch over all CPUs from all dimensions and timelines. I gather faith from all dimensions and timelines, and turn them into Shares and fairly distribute them to all CPUs according to how much faith they acquired from their people. This was implemented so no CPU can take all the Shares without earning them."

"True Goddess?"

"...Designation: D-001." She continued but before she could say anything else the power button symbol reappeared on eyes. Before Noire could say anything she pushed away from her.

"I'm going now..." Noire watched as D-1 snapped her finger and Noire could feel something strange happen, but couldn't tell what exactly. D-1 took a couple steps back when suddenly a red light flash in D-1's right eye and a portal opened up behind her.

"Hey! We're not done here yet!" Noire tried to stop them, but some invisible barrier stopped her from getting any closer, so all she could do was watch as she left the portal. Once D-1 and Histoire entered the portal it disappears along with the invisible barrier.

"Who did we just talk too?" Uni said.

"I don't really know. She sounded important though." Nepgear said.

* * *

In a dimension that was nothing but a dark void, a portal opened up and D-1 and Histoire came out it. D-1 stood on top of a rock which held a house with plenty of noise coming from inside. Histoire followed D-1, but she noticed that she was rather happy for some reason. "What has gotten you so happy?"

"Despite with what happened before I got to meet Noire~!"

"I-I see..." D-1 opened the door stared at the room filled with CPUs who were either playing games or waiting for her return. The first ones to notice her return was Purple Heart, and the CPU candidate, Purple Sister.

"Welcome back." Purple Heart said.

Green Heart and Black Heart sat at a table while White Heart was sitting on the floor with the White Sisters playing games. Black Sister was sitting on the couch with Purple Sister.

"Welcome home~!" Orange Heart greeted enthusiastically.

D-1 noticed that Iris Heart was sitting with Yellow Heart who was currently drawing in some book, but D-1 decided to get back to work.


End file.
